Hello baby part 3
by Park hana
Summary: sekarang giliran Eunhae yang menjaga si Kyumin.. mind to review!    sesuai permintaan story ini di buat per couple..


Hello Baby *part 3* Eunhae

Main pair :: Eunhyuk, Donghae +Kyumin

Other cast:: super junior member

**0o0o0o0o00o0**

"hosh.." Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang untuk mengatur nafas nya yang terengah-engah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat banyak. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyumin yang ada di gendongan nya "sebentar lagi Kyumin" Leeteuk membuka pintu Dorm, ia melihat sekililing Dorm yang terlihat sepi. Ia baru ingat kalau Siwon-Dongseang tertampan nya itu sedang syuting drama, padahal di saat seperti inilah hanya Siwon yang bisa di mintai tolong tanpa banyak alasan.

Leeteuk berdiri di ruang tengah,dan mendudukan Kyumin di sofa. "siapa pun, enghhh" nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan detik itu juga nafasnya berhenti berhembus#plak!

#gw becanda,hehehehe *dibakar reader

"tolong gw!' serunya. Tetapi sepertinya belum ada tanggapan dari penghuni Dorm "woi! Keluar lo semua atau aib kalian gw sebar!" teriak nya kencang. Dan saat itu pula member yang ada di dorm keluar dari ruangan.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Wookie dan Yesung segera keluar dari kamar. Melihat hanya ada 4 orang member ia benar-benar baru ingat jadwal member lainnya. Heechul sedang syuting variety show,Kyuhyun ada syuting immortal song, Shindong sedang siaran radio bersama Gyuri. Tinggalah 4 namja yang memiliki jadwal senggang.

*nb: Ceritanya Heechul belum wamil,dan ga wamil#plak!*

"ada apaan sih hyung?" tanya Wookie sambil menjaga Kyumin yang duduk di sofa. Takut si Kyumin gelundung dari sofa

"tolong jaga Kyu—"

Brugh!

Belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya, Leeteuk tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. "ommo! Hyung bangun" Donghae mengguncang kan tubuh Leeteuk dengan wajah panik. Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang menepuk pipi Leeteuk " hyung, hyung"

"dia pingsan dan juga demam, panas nya tinggi" Yesung menempelkan punggung tangan nya di dahi sang leader. "ayo angkat dia ke ke kamar nya" Yesung dan Donghae mengangkat hyung tertuanya itu ke kamar dan merebahkan secara perlahan di kasur " ambilkan air dan handuk serta baju tidur" perintah Yesung cepat

Sungmin melaksanakan apa yang Yesung suruh. Kini Yesung mengelap keringat Leeteuk, lalu membuka kemeja Teuki. sikap tegas dan cekatan Yesung keluar, dengan sigap ia mengurus Leeteuk secara perlahan

"dia pasti kelelahan" gumam Donghae dan di barengi anggukan yang lain.

Yesung sudah mengganti baju Teuki dnegan piyama lalu mengompres dahinya. Sungmin datang ke kamar membawa bubur dan obat, masih dalam ke adaan terpejam, Yesung menyuapi Leeteuk " buka mulut mu hyung, aku tahu kau bisa mendengar ku. makan bubur ini sedikit lalu minum obat" Leeteuk mengangguk. Yesung menyuapi Leeteuk secara perlahan. Setelah di rasa cukup Yesung meminumkan obat dan kemudian merapatkan selimut.

"toloong jaga Kyumin" pinta Teuki. dan kemudian dia tertidur dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Semua saling menatap

"okey selama Leeteuk hyung sakit, aku akan menggantikan tugas Leeteuk hyung" Yesung yang pertama kali berbicara "aku akan mengawasi member lain yang sedang mengisi acara" Yesung tersenyum menang. Ehehheeh ia bebas dari tugas menjaga si bayi #sarap

"aku menjaga Leeteuk hyung" seru Wookie kencang. Ia memilih aman, karena ia sendiri masih bingung bagaimana mengurus bayi.

"jadi kalian berdua saja yang menjaga Kyumin" Yesung dan Wookie menunjuk couple Eunhae.

"APAHHHH! KITA" teriak Eunhae couple gaje "kita ngga bisa" Donghae memohon

"ayolah aku dan Kyuhyun saja bisa" imbuh Sungmin "maaf aku tidak membantu kalian karena aku mau menjemput Kyuhyun"

"mengurus dia" Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyumin yang berada di samping Teuki. memandang bingung kepada appa malaikatnya. "mimpi apa gw semalem"

"aku biasanya di manja bukan memanja kan bayi" Donghae memasang wajah melas di depan Kyumin.

"kita bisa hae! Kita pasti bisa jadi appa bagi Kyumin. Kita buat banner 'Eunhae is Real' biar ngga kalah sama Kyumin couple" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan nya dengan semangat berapi-api. Donghae pun ikut-ikutan "kita bisa! Yeah Eunhae is Real!"serunya. Yesung,Wookie dan Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan mulai melaksanakan kegiatan mereka agar tidak menjaga Kyumin.

Menjaga bayi itu pekerjaan yang tidak mudah tidak juga sulit namun membutuhkan ketelitian.

"sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari kamar ini, dan jangan biarkan Kyumin mendekati Teuki hyung. Nanti dia bisa tertular" perintah Wookie galak.

Duo aneh Eunhae segera keluar sambil menggendong Kyumin.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Kyumin pov ~start!~**

aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada appa malaikat ku, dan sekarang aku bersama duo aneh yang dari tadi senyam senyum gaje *kyumin merinding*. Kali ini aku bersama orang yang benar-benar berbeda.

Kenapa appa membiarkan ku bersama dua orang ini sih. Aku sering bertemu mereka berdua, mereka selalu bertingkah aneh di depan ku agar aku tersenyum. Namun sayang aku jarang tersenyum, muahahahhaa. Yah. orang ini tak lain adalah appa ikan dan appa monyet #plak!.

Bukan maksud ku untuk mengejek tetapi wajah appa monyet lucu, hahhahaha. Dia pernah mengajari ku menari loh, dia machine dance nya SJ.

"Hae, untung nya Kyumin anteng yah kita jadi bisa bikin poster gede gini" appa ikan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum menatap appa monyet. Ini orang berdua ngapain sih.

"Eunhae is real! " seru appa ikan yang sibuk dengan benda-benda yang ngga ku kenal. Tapi ada benda menarik nih, gimana ngejelasin nya ya. pokonya bisa membuat benda lain menjadi dua seperti capit kepiting

*gunting maksudnya*

Aku pegang benda itu dan mulai menggerakannya ke arah baju appa ikan yang bewarna biru dan ada gambar nemo di nya.

Cekrek! Cekrek! Bunyi nya lucu.

"Hae! Bajumu di gunting Kyumin"

"hah?" appa ikan menatap ku dan baju nya bergantian "beib! Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju appa! Hueee ini baju kesayangan ku yang ada gambar ikannya"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah si appa ikan ini. "pokok nya aku minta ganti rugi sama Teuki hyung"

"jiahahahah lihat Hae, Kyumin malah tertawa." Appa monyet mengelus pipi chubby ku

"ini tidak lucu Kyumin"

Appa ikan menggendong ku dan menaruh ku di sebelah apa monyet. Hmmm mereka sibuk dnegan kegiatan yang aku tidak mengerti. Dan lama kelamaan aku bosan aku kangen sama appa malaikat ku. apa yang terjadi padanya? Padahal tadi dia masih menggendong ku, menyuapi ku, mengganti popok tetapi aku tidak melihat dalam sekejap.

Aku mau ke kamar nya!

Aku tahu arah kamar appa malaikat,sebaiknya aku kesana dan BINGGO!

#gw nelen besi

Pintu kamar appa malaikat ku tidak tertutup rapat,aku menyelinap masuk. Eh ada seseorang yang sedang duduk. Ehm itu kan Wookie appa? Ngapain di kamar appa malaikat ku.

Biarlah

Sekarang mata ku tertuju pada sosok yang hangat,dia tertidur dan ada sesuatu di dahinya. "a..ppa." panggil ku terbata. Dia tetap menutup mata, appa tidak mendengar ku. biasanya appa akan tersenyum ketika aku memanggil nya. ".."

"eh? Kyumin, kenapa ada disini?" appa Wookie yang imut ini menggangkat tubuh ku. dan aku bisa melihat appa malaikat ku dengan jelas. Kenapa dia diam? Apa yang terjadi "Kyumin tidak boleh menemui appa dulu ya,Kyumin anak manis"

"a..ppa."

"kemana sih Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung? Di suruh jaga si Kyumin kok malah pd begini,"

Hikss..hiksss aku sedih. Appa tidak tersenyum pada ku. aku janji tidak akan jadi anak nakal "HUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"waduh! Teuki hyung bisa bangun nih, EUNHYUK HYUNG DONGHAE HYUNG! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KYUMIN MENANGIS NIH!"

Bisa kudengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru datang. Dan saat itu juga appa ikan menggendong ku dan menenangkan ku "miahne Kyumin"

Appa monyet mengelap air mata ku "cup.. jangan menangis yah. Teuki hyung pasti cepat sembuh. Sekarang Kyumin sama appa Eunhyuk dan appa Donghae ya"

Appa ikan membawa ku keluar dari kamar appa malaikat. Hiks..hikss.. aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup.

"jangan sedih Kyumin. Sekarang kita makan! Eunhyuk appa akan membuat kan mu makanan"

"memang nya kau bisa masak?"

"bisa!"

"jangan katakan kau mau masak ramyun"

"heheheheh"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat appa ehhmmm dia tadi bilang apa ya? ehmmm appa Eunhyuk! Ne, appa Eunhyuk! Dia tertawa memaerkan gusi nya.

"kau mau meracuni Kyumin dengan makanan instan itu? tidak..tidak"

"aku bercanda, aku bisa kok."

"ya sudah sana masak, aku akan jaga Kyumin"

**0o0o0o00**

Sekarang Eunhyuk appa sedang memangku tubuh ku dan appa ikan menyuapi ku "Kyumin, ayo buka mulut nya, AAAAAA"

Sayang nya aku sudah kenyang "enghhhh," aku mengerang kecil memberi tanda bahwa aku kenyang.

"sepertinya sudah kenyang,Hyukie"

"okey! Saat nya kau mandi"

Hup!

Appa ikan mengangkat tubuh ku keatas. Tinggi! Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Hae jangan tingggi-tinggi. Huhft baiklah aku siapkan air hangat dan bajunya, dan kau yang memandikannya"

Seketika appa ikan berhenti mengangkat ku ke atas "kok aku"

"memang mau siapa lagi, aku tadi sudah memasak, lalu menyiapkan air dan baju. Dan sekarang giliran mu"

"tapi aku tidak tahu caranya"

Terlihat Eunhyuk appa menghela nafas "baiklah kita berdua yang memandikannya"

.

Appa ikan memasukan ku ke ember besarrrrr

*maksud nya bathup*

Ada busa-busa wangi. Ngga seru kalau Cuma aku yang mandi nih.

Ciprat! Hahahhaha aku menyiram kan air ke appa ikan,dan aku bergerak senang hingga Eunhyuk appa kualahan

"ya ampun! Nih anak kok jadi iseng gini yah"

"mungkin ketularan si Kyuhyun, dan Kyumin pernah di rawat sama si magnae"

Ciprat! Byur! Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Mereka berdua basah " Kyumin, basah!" seru appa ikan marah. Masa bodo aku tidak takut appa ikan marah, mukanya kan ngga seram. Hihiihih

"bajuku basah semua nih, Hae. Mandi sekalian aja kali yak"

"hah? Mandi bareng maksudnya? Aku, kau dan Kyumin"

Eunhyuk appa mengangguk "iya Hae. Kenapa? Itu lebih baik, kan hemat waktu dan tenaga"

"ya udah deh"

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka berdua memakaikan ku baju dan menyisir rambut ku. aku kan janji ngga akan jadi anak nakal, makanya aku diam dan anteng ketika duo appa ini memakai kan ku baju.

"nah kau sudah tampan seperti ku, Kyumin" seru Eunhyuk appa senang ."ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman! Kau pasti bosan di dalam dorm"

"ke taman?"

"ne, Hae. Kyumin butuh udara segar"

"ide bagus!" appa ikan langsung menggendong ku dan membawa ku keluar dorm sambil nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas.

Selama di taman, banyak yang melihat ku dan ke dua appa ku. mungkin mereka melihat ke anehan appa ku yang sekarang sedang bercanda tidak jelas.

"pokok nya nih, semuanya harus tahu kalau Eunhae is real!" Eunhyuk appa mengepalkan tangan nya dan appa ikan hanya mengangguk, sedangkan aku hanya duduk di pangkuan appa ikan."betul itu!hehe jangan mau kalah sama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Huft! "kyumin lihat aku" aku melihat ke arah Eunhyuk appa yang berdiri di depan ku dan mulai melakukan gerakan aneh "ini octopus dance ciptaanya Yesung hyung" jujur aku hanya bisa tertawa itu tarian yang sangat lucu.

"kalau kau besar nanti pasti jadi seperti ku"

Ne, ne. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kyumin ayo lari wushhhh!" sekarang appa ikan menggendong ku sambil berlari dan Eunhyuk appa mengejarnya dari belakang "woiii Hae, Kyumin kan belum melihat dance ku, aishhh dia kan harus seperti ku"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Setelah bermain bersama duo appa sekarang aku sudah berada di dorm. Ku lihat sekeliling dan, appa malaikat ku tidak ada! Aku mau appa malaikat ku, aku sudah tidak melihat nya seharian. "hi..ks..hiks.." aku sedih.

"Kyumin jangan menangis yah.. tenang lah sayang cup..cup." appa ikan menenangkan ku tapi aku ga mau tenang! "ishh kenapa nih anak?"

"mungkin dia merasa rindu dengan Teuki hyung, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Kyumin itu tidak bisa jauh dari teuki hyung? Sudah seharian dia tidak bersama Teuki hyung."

"hueeeeeee hueeeeee!"

"cup.. cupp... sebaiknya kita nina bobokan Kyumin. Mungkin mengantuk"

"baiklah akan ku buatkan susu"

Aku bukan mengantuk, aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi sama appa malaikat ku. ini sudah malam dan tidak biasanya appa malaikat ku tidak menjemput ku atau terlihat di tempat ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh "HUAAAAAAAA!

"Hyukkie cepat! Cup.. cup jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis kencang Teuki hyung akan bangun nanti.. diamlah Kyumin"

Hiks...hiks.. appa.. aku rindu appa ku.

**Kyumin pov end**

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya, ketika mendengar suara tangis Kyumin yang tidak berhenti. Dan suara ribut lainnya berusaha membuat Kyumin diam, tapi yang di butuhkan Kyumin adalah appa malaikat nya "miahne chagiya, appa sakit. Ku mohon bersabarlah"

Wookie mengganti kompres yang ada di dahi Leeteuk "sudah tenanglah hyung, Kyumin akan baik-baik saja, hyung harus sembuh demi Kyumin."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan setelah itu tangis Kyumin berhenti. Rupanya bayi berusia satu setengah tahun itu tertidur karena lelah menangis. Kedua appa yang hari ini menjaga Kyumin pun ikut terlelap di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyumin.

Jam 3 pagi, Kyumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia merangkak turun dari ranjang, matanya menatap sebuah benda menarik dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyumin mengambil nya dan merusak nya. "Kyumin? Aigooo kau terbangun eh?" Wookie yang sengaja melihat keadaan Kyumin, menemukan si bayi sedang duduk di lantai. Wookie menggendong nya dan bayi itu menguap lebar, mata kecil Wookie menatap Eunhae yang tidur terlelap "mereka lelah sekali" Wookie menatap Kyumin "kau merindukan appa mu? Baiklah hyung mengijinkan mu melihatnya tapi hanya sebentar setelah itu kau tidur, arra"

Wookie mengajak Kyumin menuju kamar Teuki, Kyumin tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang di rindukannya. "kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya,atau dekat dengan nya dulu. nanti kau bisa tertular" jelas Wookie yang sudah pasti Kyumin tidak mengerti maksud nya. Taklama Kyumin tertidur di gendongan Wookie, dan namja itu menidurkan Kyumin di tempat semula.

Pagi hari nya

"INI APA!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap lalu mata mereka teralih pada poster yang mereka buat berserakan di lantai.

"kok jadi sobek-sobek begini? Perasaan semalem masih utuh"

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju "betul, siapa pelakunya sih?" Eunhyuk menoleh ke kasur dan mendapati Kyumin sudah tidak ada "Kyumin kemana? Kok ilang"

"tunggu? Jangan-jangan yang negrusak si Kyumin, dia pagi-pagi udah bangun trus merangkak turun dan melihat poster kita lalu di sobek" tebak donghae 50 persen salah. Mereka berdua segera keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tengah. disana sudah ada Teuki yang menggendong Kyumin "hyung! Udah sembuh?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya

"kok cepet yah"

"demi Kyumin ku" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Kyumin. Sedangkan Kyumin hanya tersenyum melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"hyung, Kyumin merusak kreasi ku tau"

Donghae mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk "ne, tulisan yang kita buat 'eunhae is real' di sobek-sobek sama dia"

"mungkin ngga di restui kali hyung, lagipula kan Kyumin anak kecil mana dia tahu kalau itu punya hyungdeul" sahut Kyuhyun yang sedang santai. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyumin "tapi good job Kyu,heheheh" ucapnya di depan Kyumin.

Eunhae cople hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa 'Kyumin kan pernah di asuh sama Kyuhyun, pantes usil nya sama" batin Eunhyuk danDonghae

"kalian ngomong apa?"tanya Kyuhyun

'ah..engga. itu nama kalian berdua sama-sama Kyu. pantas usilnya sama"

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan. "kalian ini. Ah sudahlah, aku mau syuting dulu,seperti biasa Kyumin akan ku bawa. Jadi kalian bisa melakukan aktivitas masing-masing"

Yang lain mengangguk, di balik punggung Leeteuk, Kyumin melambaikan tangan nya kepada Eunhyuk dan donghae sambil tersenyum manis. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hanya dia yang tahu.

**Epilog**

"hyung, boleh aku ajak Kyumin keluar?" pinta namja tampan itu "boleh kan?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk "tentu saja boleh, memangnya mau kemana?"

"gereja"

"bagus. Kyumin akhir-akhir ini sering bergaul dengan Kyuhyun jadi sifat iseng nya menular, hehhee"

"aku bukan setan Teuki hyung" sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"baiklah aku pergi, aku janji tidak akan sampai malam. Ayo Kyumin"

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga. Karena banyak permintaan di buat per couple maka ku buatin. Gimana? Jelek kah? Maklumin aja yah. aku ngerasa disini ceritanya datar. Heheh miahne. .. balesan review nya di part selanjutnya yak.. miahne author sableng *bowed*

Nyahahahha. Udah ada yang bisa nebak kan?

Yups review ya!


End file.
